In the Mind of Big Brother
by Lunar Dragon 209
Summary: One Shot-Ok highly stupid story about what Seto REALLY thinks... again really stupid but still read and review my pointless story


In the mind of big brother By: Lunar Dragon 209  
  
3: oo am in the morning and he has to have another night mare and of course I have to make him feel better. Couldn't he just bond with some of the help so I can get a decent amount of sleep?. he is so annoying "big brother this big brother that I have a name you know "that's it we have to find a young women, one that he'll fall in love with and she'll live with us and I'll get some sleep. I am so evil, and rich, sexy, tall, smart, and oh did I mention rich. Haha go me ill be rid of you yet (mocking tone) Little Brother" Whoa I am evil.  
  
5:30 am finally got him to go to bed and now I have to get ready for school. Stupid kid. Very very stupid kid. Almost strangled him this morning when he asked if "big brother could stay Intel he fell asleep"oh how hate kids . one day ill be totally rid of him go me. (Note to self NEVER REPRODUCE!)  
  
6:18 am stupid help burned my food .note to self fire them and get new help, around mokubias, age and pretty, and what ever else he likes so he'll leave me alone  
  
6:35 am in limo eating very expensive and nasty food .but have to keep up appearance even if my food looks at me while im eating it. Very disturbing. (Shudders)  
  
7:05 am at school and am fully enjoying myself. Stupid dog boy is making an ass of himself . very amusing  
  
8:38 am now am bored out of my mind .stupid teacher is talking to slow and I all ready know everything he is talking about. Should transfer schools but am much lazy to make another bad ass rep. shit teacher is coming.  
  
9:40 am stupid teacher finally stopped looking at me and my cool ass lab top. It's so pretty its all clear blue with silver keys and lining (guess what it represents).  
  
10:30 amin lunch but of course I never eat anything cause it'll look bad if im eating out of a paper bag or whatever the geeks eat out of nor will dare to eat out of the cafeteria.(shudders) have you seen the help nasty and very unsanitary  
  
11:00 am now in health (pe) and am watching dog once again making a complete fool out of himself quite amusing till he landed on me almost hurt my lap top lucky he only ripped my cheap uniform cause if I were warring my jacket he would 1)be in a lot of pain (bolts and buckles)hehe didn't you ever wonder why I had so many buckles and blots yes to hurt stupid people like dog boy and 2) not be able to pay for it because it is very very very expensive. Special maid for me.  
  
11:30 am was my turn to show off and of course I was the best as usually and made dog boy turn three different shades of red (light pink, red, mengeta) well the it turned to purple (bluish purple) when he forgot to breath (laughing really hard on the inside of as to not lose my composer) which turned him to an even darker red . so very amusing  
  
12:21 pm can't stand it any more I want to go home its so freaking boring here!!!!!!!!  
  
12:41 pm scratch what I just said friendship girl (Tea)is sitting right in front of me and she apparently doesn't know how to dress properly because her white, silk with little green flowers underwear is in full view to me (im still human and a man at that) I can also see that little Yugi can see it too. I want to say something to him but I don't want to ruin the perfect view that I have. Will make sly comments later. Am so evil  
  
1:50 pm almost time to get out of school and sly remarks worked on more the just sortie because apparently seven other boys were gocking. (including shark boy (tristan) dog boy (Joey) and well the rest doesn't matter) chose that time to tell her about it and she took it quite well .aside from to fact that everyone (not me of course) got something of a black eye (some a good kick in the groin).quite amusing to watch them all scream like sissy girls while running away from friendship girl. I've decide that I like her out of the whole annoying gang (still don't like her though)  
  
2:25 pm am in limo and am doing homework that has absolutely no meaning to it and is now going to rot in hell for the rest of eternity  
  
3:30 pm going to bed now  
  
5:00 pm shit I over slept by an hour and was late for my meeting. doesn't show good poise and on top of that there talking about crap so I'm choosing this time to write about how bored I am .........so very bored.........much boredom.........oh shit they just asked me a question and I wasn't paying attention, must think quick (so I guess I'll chose this time to stop writing and later I'll tell you what happened) (as in me)  
  
8:30 pm that was one hell of a long meeting (cause of me) I chose to yell at them to save my own sorry ass (witch isn't sorry of course) so of course the rest of the time dealt with apologizing begging and more nonsense must fire them and hire better workers oh and help at home need new help at home  
  
8:40 pm stupid traffic jam still in limo and once again bored out of my mind  
  
8:41 still bored  
  
8:42 dammed bored  
  
8:43 bored  
  
8:44 oh my highlight of this, is that we moved about a one mille meter so its safe to say that 1)I could out walk traffic and 2)am still bored  
  
8:59 pm stupid brother called asking if I could pick up some ice cream on the way home and of course I said yes because I can't let him in on my plans to get rid of him. Once again I am so evil (lighting is herd in back round)  
  
9:30 pm am in bath tub getting ready for sleep that ill never get ...................Seto bath tub nice thought isn't it ............well any guy in the tub is a nice thought ............sorry back to his oh so inserting thoughts (yu-gi-oh that is) Also still bored think about popping over to mutos and scaring the old man to death or changelings squirt to a duel think ill do that after I get out of the tub(he's probably in bed cause he has a bed time)(how I ever lost to him I have know idea)  
  
10:25 pm I don't think that ill right in this thing any more because of the indecent that kinda just happened so go to hell computer.(seto throws it across the room and of course it shatters)(well maybe it does it depends if I want to write a sequel)  
  
Authors stupid little note to her gay ass story LD: kinda stupid I know but I liked it oh and the reason that seto threw the computer across the room is because 1. Mokubia found it and it reveled his plan Seto: how could my trusty blue eyes computer do that to me? (Sobbing in the corner) LD: oh there there (comforting him) Some weird person: what's that smell? Seto: (sobs noticeably louder) Oh and reason number two is- 2. Because after Seto came back into the bath room and saw mokubia reading freaked out fell into the bath and so did the computer and practically burned off ALL of his hair Some other person: oh that's what that smell is Seto: (gets extremely loud with his stupid sobbing) LD: Ok now tell me what you think please so I know how to change my stories...this is the first one I did like this and the first one I posted and If you make me sad then well I have to write a mean one and don't make me do it cause ill think of something really mean to do  
  
Oh and I don't own yu-gi-oh so don't sue cause it ill get you know where cause I'm Not paying so get off my back 


End file.
